In LTE systems, data is transmitted to the mobile terminals over a downlink transport channel known as the Physical Downlink Shared Channel (PDSCH). The PDSCH is a time and frequency multiplexed channel shared by a plurality of user terminals. During each 1 ms subframe, commonly referred to as a Transmission Time Interval (TTI), a scheduler at the base station schedules one or more user terminals to receive data on the PDSCH. The user terminals scheduled to receive data in a given TTI are chosen based on Channel Quality Indication (CQI) reports from the user terminals that indicate the instantaneous channel conditions as seen by the user terminals. When a user terminal is scheduled, the scheduler allocates resources for the downlink transmission to the user terminal. In general, it is desirable to allocate the resources to the user terminal with the best channel conditions in order to maximize system capacity. However, due to the frequency selectivity of the channel, allocating resources sequentially to the user terminals with the best channel conditions may not maximize system capacity.